


Who is Sirius Black truly?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Marauders, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Bashing, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Young Sirius Black, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts knew Sirius Black as a full fledge griffin. A marauder. A hater of anyone in Slytherin. He had grown up hating them because of his parents his expectations. He hated his cousins, he hated everyone in there even his brother. But does he really? Is he really the slytherin hater they all expects him to be? (Don't hate me because I actually really fucking love this ship and I feel like there isn't enough to go around for everyone.)





	Who is Sirius Black truly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fan fiction that I wrote at 2 am. Please do not be mean, I am sensitive. Also add me on instagram @jaida.hickling because I am a whore for followers but you don't have too. I can't spell of use grammar by the way. Also you know the movie Up, and the song behind the sequence of the Old man and his wife? I am listening to it and crying.

Sirius Black stepped into the Slytherin common room with a smirk adoring his features. But it wasn’t the Marauder smirk that always graced his features, instead it was a “Black” smile. It wasn't one showing that he just did or was about to do something really stupid. Instead it had a hint of crazy and a hint of torture in mind. He also wasn’t in his usual Gryffindor uniform. Instead it was a tight formfitting black sleeveless shirt, paired with black sweatpants that hung off loosely from hips making it obvious that they were not his. Along with his black trainers adorned too.  
Sirius walked in with great swagger and plopped down onto the lap of a handsome blonde. Said blonde was now smirking too. “Hey Luci.” Sirius whispered into the ear of the man whose lap he was in.  
The lapped turned out to be none other than Lucius Malfoy. Except he wasn’t looking like the usual perfect slytherin head boy. Instead of blonde hair being perfectly in place it was messy with strands in the front of his face. He was also casually leaning back on a black winged back chair looking like a king surveying his kingdom. He was also wearing a tight, emerald cotton t-shirt with a pair of dark grey sweatpants that obviously fit him better than Sirius’ did. And the look in his eyes, he looked at Sirius as if he had hung the moon and stars himself.  
He slowly, and softly pecked the lips of his younger lover with a gleam in his eyes. He heard the slight sigh that came out from between the plump, soft, cheery red lips of the boy situated on his lap. “Hey Siri,” a voice interrupted them, bring them out of their own little world, “where are the lackeys?”  
Sirius turned to see to the person who said that with a smirk and said back, “well dear cousin Bella, I believe James is off chasing the mudblood, Remus is off reading, and Peter is trying to find out how he can gain the all mighty Voldemort himself.” The last sentence was filled with sarcasm.  
“I am personally very great full that I can see my hidden little bride today without it being due to one of their stupid little pranks,” Lucius deadpanned.  
“I knew you missed me, and loved me Luci!” Sirius squealed in a high-pitch impression of one of the many Gryffindor girls.  
Lucius looked at him and snorted. "How dare you doubt me, my little constellation," he said, dropping his forehead against said boy with a smile filled with love on his face. Now you may be very confused towards their actions, but everyone would be confused too except for a select few. Why? Sirius and Lucius have been engaged since Sirius was nine and Lucius was eleven. Their parents wanted to reunite their families somehow and since Sirius could bear children they decided to stick the two boys together. The two were happier than ever with this predicament.  
But why was Sirius calling Lily Evans a mudblood, and making fun of his best friends? Why Sirius wasn’t the perfect Marauder everyone wishes for him to be. He was truly a pureblood and Slytherin. You may be wondering why he hasn’t been disowned yet. Sirius was a spy for the dark side obviously. He was just faking everything. He saw Lily as a mudblood, Remus as a filthy monster, Peter as useless, and James as a blood traitor.  
Who is Sirius Black? Is he on the light or dark side? Is he a Marauder? Or could he just be a love struck snake in a lions clothing?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you want and a like I guess. I hope you like but it was absolute trash so I would be shocked if you did. Also let me know if I should write more of this, it was kinda fun to be honest with you. I have never done something like this and it is a fun creative outlet.


End file.
